The Battle of Storm Gorge
Notes This Public Quest is automatically inserted into your quest journal when you enter the designated area (even if you have a full quest journal) and automatically removed if you leave the area. The quest consists of fighting waves of Order of Rime soldiers within a designated time period. The Order of Rime soldiers that are spawned as part of this public quest will not affect your faction with The Order of Rime (Faction). The quest begins at the top of the hour, every other hour, on the even-numbered hours, US Pacific Time. Once you are in the area, a timer will appear under the quest in your quest journal, giving you a countdown until the start time. There are five difficulty modes, depending on the number of people in the area at the time the quest starts: * Difficulty 1 - Solo * Difficulty 2 - Small group * Difficulty 3 - Full group * Difficulty 4 - Small raid * Difficulty 5 - Raid The Thurgadin Siege Marshall (NPC) must remain alive throughout the fight. If there are minion Coldains present when the Siege Marshal dies, the minion will die in the Siege Marshal's place and will fully heal the Siege Marshal. If the Siege Marshal dies and there are no minions to save him, all the Icemaul's Siege Coldain NPCs will turn into mob corpses and the difficulty decreases. After less than a minute, another Siege Marshal and set of Coldain will arrive and the battle will start from the begining of the wave you were previously on but at the decreased difficulty. Periodically a Thurgadin Supply Runner (NPC) will run into the group and offer anyone who hails him an item. The items he offers are as follows: * Triage Heal-O-Matic - It will fully heal any Icemaul's Siege Coldain NPC at Storm Gorge that you have directly targeted when it finishes casting. A charge is consumed to no effect if you lose target or are targeting through a player or mob when it finishes casting. Can NOT be used on fallen Icemaul's Siege Coldain NPCs. They must be revived or alive in order to be healed. 6 charges. (Recast is 0 seconds, takes 3 seconds to cast, seems to have unlimited or extremely large range.) * Frosty Mug of Might - Can be used on any Icemaul's Siege Coldain NPC at Storm Gorge (ideally you want these to be stacked very heavily on the siege marshal as he will benefit the most from it). It increases the size of the NPC by 20% as well as increasing Max HP by 25%, crit bonus by 25%, crit chance by 25%, all cold damage by 250%, and spell damage by 250 points. 1 charge. (Recast is 25 seconds, takes 3 seconds to cast, seems to have unlimited or extremely large range.) * Slice-O-Matic - Can be used on any Icemaul's Siege Coldain NPC at Storm Gorge (also very preferable it be used on the siege marshal since he will be the main target almost exclusively). It is effectively a 1,300 point damage shield every time the target of the slicer is damaged with a melee weapon. 1 charge. (Recast is 25 seconds, takes 3 seconds to cast, seems to have unlimited or extremely large range.) * Overclocked Unstable Defibrillator - Revives any Icemaul's Siege Coldain NPC at Storm Gorge that you have directly targeted when it finishes casting. Does NOT heal any of the target's life; simply revives them. A charge is consumed to no effect if you lose target or are targeting through a player or mob when it finishes casting. 1 charge. (Recast is 0 seconds, takes 3 seconds to cast, seems to have unlimited or extremely large range) Be aware that the item you use applies to your target when you finish casting it. If you target the supply runner, get a Frosty Mug of Might, start using it on the Siege Marshal, but switch your target back to the supply runner before it finishes casting, you will buff the supply runner and effectively waste the Mug of Might. Steps # Defeat the first wave #* Difficulty 5 #** Defeat 30 rime stormtroopers # Defeat the second wave #* Difficulty 4 #** Defeat 12 sleetsaber howlers #** Defeat 12 shardhammer stampeders #** Defeat 12 flurryburst stormbringers #* Difficulty 5 #** Defeat 20 sleetsaber howlers #** Defeat 20 shardhammer stampeders #** Defeat 20 flurryburst stormbringers # Defeat the third wave #* Difficulty 2 #** Defeat 2 Elite Rime Death Squads #** Defeat the Rime Warlord #* Difficulty 3 #** Defeat 4 Elite Rime Death Squads #** Defeat the Rider of Rime #*** In difficulty 3, this requires killing 1 named rider #**** Lord Vulturnus #* Difficulty 4 #** Defeat 8 Elite Rime Death Squads #** Defeat 4 Riders of Rime #*** Lord Favonius #*** Lord Vulturnus #*** Lord Auster #*** Lord Aquilon #*Difficulty 5 #** Defeat 8 Elite Rime Death Squads #** Defeat 4 Riders of Rime #*** Lord Favonius (Epic x3) #*** Lord Vulturnus (Epic x3) #*** Lord Auster (Epic x3) #*** Lord Aquilon (Epic x3) #** Defeat Goredeth Maulhammer (Epic x4) #*** Spawning Goredeth Maulhammer requires a minimum of 19 players present, the first and second waves completed within established time limits, and the survival of the Siege Marshal. Rewards Upon completion of the quest, you can open the treasure chest usually located at . Each individual participating in the quest will need to click on the treasure chest to claim their loot. The rewards will vary by individual and difficulty, but may contain any of the following: * Cloudy Velium Jewel - A faction item that is added to your currency, only drops once per person per day. * Difficulty 1: ** Modest Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Thrumming Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, and instant AA. ** Exquisite Thrumming Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. * Difficulty 2: ** Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Resonating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, and instant AA. ** Exquisite Resonating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. * Difficulty 3: ** Heavy Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Reverberating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, and instant AA. ** Exquisite Reverberating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. * Difficulty 4: ** Massive Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Pulsating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. ** Exquisite Pulsating Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces with a Yellow adornment slot. * Difficulty 5: ** Shiny Money Pouch - Contains gold, which upon looting, is instantly added to your currency. (Approximately - ) ** Humming Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces. ** Exquisite Humming Cache - A selection of rewards, including transmutables, favor, instant AA, and a selection of Legendary armor pieces with a Yellow adornment slot. ** a Dominant Chest Piece - A Fabled armor chest piece with a Yellow adornment slot. ** a Dominant Weapon - A Fabled weapon with Yellow adornment slot. Upon completing this quest for the first time, you will receive an achievement: * Battle of Storm Gorge Strategy About This Fight This fight was designed to test your ability to work together as a raid, and your ability to adjust your raid to meet the fight. In this fight, your fellow players are LITERALLY your biggest threat to success. The key in this fight is your ability to recognize and determine how many of the mobs you can tank/burn/heal as a raid, your positioning, and your ability to fight while additionally buffing and supporting the siege marshal with the appropriate heals, Coldain rezing, and buffs. The entire point of multiple waves of mobs is to not only prevent small groups from getting plowed over by the epic, but to give you the time necessary to stack up as many buffs on the siege marshal as possible which are critically important to success against the epic. If your raid is not buffing the siege marshal, it will be completely impossible for you to successfully beat Maulhammer (unless your raid is geared enough to straight out zerg all of the mobs). During The First 2 Waves The ideal method to handle these waves is to focus all damage through the siege marshal in order to burn the mobs down faster. The first 2 waves do very little AOE damage which means your healers will not have to do hardly any work if the siege marshal is the main tank, and it will give optimum opportunity for everyone to buff the marshal. The raids ability to buff the marshal during these stages will be a huge determining factor in whether or not you will have a chance at success during the Maulhammer fight. About The Epic Stage There are a number of things put into place that were designed with the specific intention to punish the raid in a non-trivial manner when you do not handle this fight properly. # Goredeth Maulhammer has a massive elemental based AOE with a 40 meter range that will quickly demolish all players (regardless of gear quality) within his range unless you can continuously restore half of your health in a couple of seconds. This is by far the majority of Maulhammer's damage. # Maulhammer has frontals. Face him away from the raid to avoid getting hit by his frontals. # When a player is damaged by any of Maulhammers attacks, frontals, or AOEs, it has a 50% chance to proc a heal on Maulhammer. The more your raid is getting damaged, the more damage your raid will need to deal. # Maulhammer does not deal very much damage to the siege marshal. The 4 riders however deal a ton of damage to the siege marshal. If you wish to succeed on this stage of the fight, you need to pull all the riders off of the siege marshal and tank them away from Maulhammer where you will not be constantly hit by Maulhammers AOE. # Periodically Maulhammer will get very large during which time he deals more damage, but also receives 50% more damage. This is the time to bring the pain. Fighting Maulhammer After Maulhammer and the Siege Marshal have engaged in battle, have a tank rescue Maulhammer and drag him away from the center area of Storm Gorge. (Closer to the hills with the entrance to Pools/Ascent is ideal) so that you can engage the riders, hail the supply runner, and players can revive without getting hit by Maulhammer's AOE. If you do not move Maulhammer away from the center staging point, it makes the fight an order of magnitude more difficult and your entire raid will likely suffer large numbers of deaths. Pull the riders to the opposite hill so they too are not standing directly on top of the supply runner. The best way to fight the riders is to focus fire the riders down through your raid main tank. As the fight wears on, the buffs on the marshal will wear off and you will need to have at least some players reapplying buffs to the siege marshal. This is far easier to manage when you are fighting 1 or 2 riders than it is when fighting 4 riders all at half life. Once all the riders are down, if you have the heals to mitigate the AOE you can fight Maulhammer up close and personal and have your main tank keep agro on him (which eliminates the need to use any more buffs from the supply runner and ergo means more time everyone is dpsing) however this will require more dps to counter Maulhammer's heal procs, or if you do not have the heals and/or want to avoid the unnecessarily healing of Maulhammer you can fight him ranged to avoid the aoe and keep buffing the marshal with supplies. Credits Category:Public Quests